The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii. 
The new Saxifraga is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Saxifraga cultivar has a compact plant habit, a pure white flower color, very large flowers, and is very early flowering.
The new Saxifraga is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling originated from an open pollination of a white flowering selection identified as number ‘D571’ (not patented). This pollination took place in April 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The seeds were sown in August 2003. The seedling was selected in March 2004 in Enkhuizen.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2004. The distinctive characteristics of this new Saxifraga are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 21 to 27 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
The new Saxifraga plant is a perennial in all climatic zones in the US.